File talk:Whitebeard Pirates Reach The Plaza.png
Duplicate This is a duplicate of . Since we use that file only on blogs and user pages and is a .jpg I suggest deleting that one. 14:58, May 21, 2013 (UTC) It would be better if it wasn't deleted. Instead it should be kept for archival purposes. MasterDeva (talk) 15:02, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Anime vs Manga: Electric Boogaloo Alright, seems some people(yet again) are having trouble over the anime version. I kind of gave my reasons already that it holds all the good details the manga one had. It looks nicer in color, but I have yet to be given a reason why the manga is better beyond pure stubborness? Genocyber (talk) 23:26, June 18, 2013 (UTC) The anime version isn't bad at all. SeaTerror (talk) 23:54, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Because it doesn't hold any detail at all? Just look at their faces. http://puu.sh/3iTxU vs. http://puu.sh/3iUeD http://puu.sh/3iTyk vs. http://puu.sh/3iUeX http://puu.sh/3iTz4 vs. http://puu.sh/3iUfs (not sure if the same person) Once again this is just your anime biased logic speaking. *squints*....are you screwing around with me? Those images are so tiny I could not tell any difference. And your saying I'm the purist here? Genocyber (talk) 02:51, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Buy some glasses then. You forgot to add a comparison for Palms (the person in the center jumping off the ship). MasterDeva (talk) 14:11, June 19, 2013 (UTC) http://puu.sh/3jmxO vs. http://puu.sh/3jmxZ Anime blurry, no sword visible, face all smushed. Those former comparisons were small because I never opened the actual size for the manga image, I just captured the thumbnail, so they're actual quite larger, and thus higher detailed. None of the pictures you showed look any good. Anime or manga. Your showing tiny little background smudges and claiming one looks better than the other. The focus was on Whitebeard and the people standing around him. Genocyber (talk) 21:55, June 19, 2013 (UTC) The pirates in the anime have very weird faces. Sewil has already uploaded them above. He said that he used the thumbnail, but if you open the images in their full size, and compare the pirates, you'll see that the manga draws them with way more detail then the anime did. Geno, there's really no reason to replace with anime here, especially in cases where the anime image has incomplete drawings. 21:57, June 19, 2013 (UTC) It didn't occur to me before but, Genocyber, are you bipolar by any chance? Getting from "it holds all the good details the manga one had" to "none of the pictures you showed look any good. Anime or manga." in such a sort amount of time would explain that. Anyway, the Chinese have a saying that goes like this "one picture is worth ten thousand words" and Sewil provided several of them. Galaxy also provided solid reasons explaining why the anime version is inferior to the manga and he documented using the aforementioned pics. For the sake of complicity I'll also add my own reasons below. "I've already mentioned the reason, the anime version in the picture displays low quality art style in comparison to the manga version. ...check out the faces of some of the Division Commanders in the Whitebeard Pirates. Namely, Blenheim, Fossa, Speed Jiru, Curiel and some others! They didn't draw facial lines, replaced their eyes with dots and all in all they did an awful job drawing the scene! ...These are my reasons for keeping the manga version over the specific anime pic." There are hardly any detailed designs available in the anime version but the reverse holds true for the manga. By this point it has become plainly obvious. The only positive thing the anime holds over the manga is colour but the negatives far outweigh that. I have yet to see a reason explaining why the anime is better, beyond pure stubbornness that is. MasterDeva (talk) 22:43, June 19, 2013 (UTC)